


The Saboteur

by just_makeing_it_gay_97



Series: Jackson [17]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Fluffyfest, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_makeing_it_gay_97/pseuds/just_makeing_it_gay_97
Summary: Ellie and Dina love Jesse, truly, they do. But man, has he got bad timing.Or: the times Jesse keeps accidently interrupting Ellie and Dina's alone time.This was a comission for yurisuki33! I hope you like it!Jackson Part 17, a little raunchy this one, lmao
Relationships: Dina & Jesse (The Last Of Us), Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us), Ellie & Jesse (The Last of Us)
Series: Jackson [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801531
Comments: 10
Kudos: 301





	The Saboteur

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! It was really fun to write, if anyone has anything they'd like to see in this series then please message me on Tumblr! axinite15 (: hope you like it!

Jesse was a sweetheart, Ellie and Dina both loved him deeply, but  _ man _ did he have bad timing.

Dina huffed, watching as Ellie threw the covers back, giving her an apologetic grin from between her legs as the door knocked constantly.

"Shit…" she looked at the door, "I forgot he wanted to come round."

Dina's palms were on her eyes, and she let out a shaky breath.

"Well can he come back in two minutes?"

Ellie smirked, and went to answer when the door made a snap sound. Her eyes went wide and she rolled out of the bed, wobbling to the door in her shirt and boxers.

"Sure, leave me here, all high and dry! Or, whatever the woman version of that is."

She wasn't heard, as Ellie let out a huge gasp. The door had opened by itself, Jesse stood on the step holding the handle, a look of pure disbelief and amusement on his expression.

Ellie stopped gasping.

"You  _ broke _ my fucking door?!"

"In my defence, if it broke that easily then I did you a favour."

If looks could kill, Jesse wouldn't be as brave as he was. Ellie got dressed, apologising to Dina with a quick kiss before going with him to the carpenter.

Dina stared at the ceiling for a while.

She clicks her fingers.

"Wet and waiting, that's it."

* * *

Dina tightened the reins on Japan, making sure the horse was comfy before nodding to herself.

"Looks good…"

"You look better."

She rolls her eyes, turning with a grin at her dork of a girlfriend.

"Well I'd hope so, Japan isn't exactly your type."

Ellie puts an arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Oh, I don't know. She's smart, pretty, strong-"

"And a horse."

"Don't body shame her."

"Don't make me jealous of your relationship with  _ my  _ horse."

Ellie sniggers and leans to kiss her.

"What the fuck did I walk into."

She stops just short, giving Jesse the middle finger.

"It's called foreplay, you wouldn't get it."

"Oh, ouch."

He's smiling, he gives Ellie a shove, pointing over his shoulder and clicking his tongue.

"You're with me, shortie."

"I'm nearly as tall as you! Wait- I'm with Dina today."

Dina's amusement was gone, she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, we were on track two today, just us. What the fuck?"

Jesse shrugged.

"I gotta go with Ellie, apparently we're needed in a clear out on five. Bosses orders."

_ Technically it wasn't Jesse's fault, but  _ **_fuck._ **

Dina brought her hands to her mouth in a praying pose, letting out a harsh breath.

"And who am I with instead?"

"Greg."

"Ah. Fucking  _ Greg _ . Amazing."

Ellie kissed her cheek, smiling softly.

"I'll see you later, babe. My place?"

Dina nodded, leaning on her tippy toes to kiss her back, when Jesse let out a low long whistle. She sighed.

"What." 

"We won't be back till tomorrow, staying over after the clear out, you know."

Ellie frowned, kissed Dina's forehead.

"Shit, I'll see you when I get back, babe."

"Yeah, stay safe."

Jesse turns as they share a more intimate moment, hearing Dina mumble under her breath.

"Jesse bruises like a peach,  _ like a peach " _

He decides to not ask what she means.

* * *

"What is this?"

Ellie is smiling, sitting on her couch and staring at Dina in the doorway to her bathroom. The other woman was in a red outfit, with white trims and-

_ Oh. _

"Are- are you?"

"Mrs Clause? Maybe. What do you think?"

Ellie can't think, let alone manage to form words. Dina smirks, slowly walking over to the woman completely under her spell.

"B-but you don't celebrate-"

_ Wow, why is my throat so dry? _

"No, but  _ you  _ do. Think of… this," she gestures to the outfit, turning to flash her backside under the fitted coat, "as a present you can't open in front of Joel."

Ellie winces.

"Please don't bring Joel into this, I was just starting to enjoy it?"

"Oh, only  _ just _ starting to?"

She crossed her arms, cocking her hip and giving Ellie a look of pure heat.

Ellie gulps.

"I- no- I-"

_ What is happening to me. _

"Oh, cat got your tongue? Don't worry, let me help…"

She walks to the table, placing her foot on it. Ellie whines at the fishnets and boots, watching them move as she pushes the surface out of the way.

Dina bends down, pushing Ellie's legs apart.

Said woman makes a noise she's certain only dogs could hear.

Dina leans in, lips finding purchase on the  _ exact _ spot she knows drives Ellie crazy. Her teeth scrape against it, and-

"Ho, ho, ho-ly crap. What the fuck is this?!"

Dina goes to say something, anything. But Ellie beats her to it.

"Jesse, I swear to anyone up or down below if you don't walk away I will come to your house and destroy your music collection."

He gasps

"You wouldn't."

"Do you  _ see _ my girlfriend right now? I'll fucking kill anyone who tries to stop this."

He nods, shutting the door behind him.

"Be good!"

"Fuck off!"

Dina laughs, playing with Ellie's hair.

"Wow, you certainly made the naughty list- oh!"

Hands scoop behind and pick her up, placing her on Ellie's lap.

"Maybe you could help me get back on the nice list?"

"Fucking gay."

They make sure the door is locked, and celebrate Christmas together.

* * *

The monthly barn dance was in a flurry, people moving gently to music, elderly showing the younger kids how to line dance.

Dina had just convinced Ellie to dance with her. Wrapped in eachothers arms, they swayed out of time, out of beat, but to their own song.

"I love you, so much."

Dina grinned, squeezing the taller woman tighter, her chest warm and fuzzy.

"I love you too, more than anything."

The song playing was theirs, not quite the same as when Ellie sang it, but still nice.

Ellie started to hum along.

"So needless to say… I'm odds and ends…"

The original song was faster, already way past this lyric. They didn't care, this was their world.

"But I'll be stumbling away… Slowly learning… that life, is okay. Say after me…"

"It's no better to be safe than sorry." They whispered it together, Dina's voice melding with her's perfectly.

"Take on me…"

_ I love her so much... _

"Take me on-"

**_Woo! Di club is getting warmer_ **

The song changes, their moment is broken. They look up to see the man with the records grinning, winking and pointing at them.

**_It goes one by one even two by two,_ **

**_Everybody on di floor let me show you how we do!_ **

Dina wants to cry from disappointment, but Ellie is laughing nearly hysterically when the DJ, Jesse, started singing along.

"Holy shit, he learned the song!"

Ellie looks so impressed and amused, Dina can't find it within herself to be annoyed. They watch their friend make a fool of himself on stage, and have a good night.

* * *

"We're meant to be on patrol!"

"We're early, might as well kill some time…"

With those words, Ellie threw her rifle, gently, on the floor, Dina unbuckling her gun holster and dropping it too.

They meet, mouths crashing together as they kiss hungrily. Hands tangle in hair, shirts pulled off, and they find themselves walking backwards to the desk.

Ellie picks Dina up, placing her on the wood only a little roughly. She moans, leaning her head to the side as she scratched down her back. Ellie groaned into her neck, biting hard, soothing her girlfriend's new bruise.

Dina doesn't know when her jeans come off, or how she got Ellie's shirt across the room, but the heavy footsteps stomping up the stairs make them realise how  _ nude _ they are.

The freeze, and try to move, to look anything like  _ normal _ and not  _ mid shag _ to whoever comes up the stairs.

A Runner crashes in the door, Ellie grabs Dina's handgun and shoots it twice in the head.

They let out a sigh, and who should run up the stairs?

"Are you guys okay? I got a few chasing me-"

He stands, gun limp at his side.

"Seriously? You're doing it on patrol? Again?"

Dina shrugged, Ellie was rushing to find her jeans.

"If you're good at something, do it often."

"Well clearly not, I've caught you twice now."

"Oh, Jesse… I meant Ellie."

She gasps, giving her a scandalous look.

"That's crude, babe!"

"And what we did last night wasn't?"

"Fucking hell!"

A Runner fell in, Jesse shot it with his rifle.

"You guys are like starving people in the desert. Thirsty."

Dina snorts, Ellie throws her shirt at her as another Infected approaches.

_ Back to work, I guess. _

Ignoring the heat between her legs, they took out the infected running at them.

* * *

They booked a booth a month in advance, and finally the night had arrived for them to have a drink. Neither had work in the morning, or at all the next day, they could just drink and be merry.

"Wow, this place is jammed!"

Ellie nodded, taking her hand and guiding them through the crowd to their table.

"Lotta new people, lately. Good times!"

She grinned, Dina matched it.

They sat in their booth, across from each other. They ordered drinks and started chatting, having a nice time.

Dina had missed this, alone with with Ellie, it was sweet to have time to-

Things never stay like that.

"Well well well, look who it is; me!"

Dina wanted to smack her head against the table, so she did.

"Hi, Jesse!"

"Hi Jesse."

"Man it is busy tonight, room for a little one?"

The two shared a look, having a conversation without talking.

_ He's lonely. _

_ He's disturbing our date! _

_ I'll make it up to you, it's just him anyway. _

_ Fine, you win. _

"Yeah, go for it!"

"Awesome, hey, Joel! Tommy! They said yes!"

The two men cheer and walk over. Ellie's eyes go wide and she ducks under the table, crawling across the floor and popping up next to Dina. And her confused look she explained.

"Joel gets overly huggy when he's had a bit to drink."

"Ellie! Dina! My favourite couple!"

Joel leant across the table, wrapping his arms around Ellie's shoulders in a bear hug of the ages, the poor girl locking eyes with her shocked girlfriend.

Dina understood her point.

* * *

The door knocked the following day, the two groaned. Dina grabbed Ellie's shoulders, making her lock eyes.

"Don't you dare stop."

Ellie grins, going under the covers again. Dina threw her head back, the door knocked again, consistently now.

"Jesse, I swear to  _ Lucifer _ if you come in before I cum I'll hit you  _ so hard _ you won't be able to  _ think _ about having kids without wincing!"

A moment later, she gasps, purposefully loud, and moans her girlfriend's name. Ellie came up from under the covers, eyebrows raised in amusement.

Dina waved at the door.

"You might wanna go get that, I can't move right now."

She laughs, throws a shirt on and pads to the door.

"What's up Jes-  _ Joel?!" _

Dina's heart stops, she thinks.

_ Can I move away? Run away? Die? _

She settles for hiding under the covers.

"Ellie. I, erm. Wanted to apologise for what happened last night, I got you a day off and a table for tomorrow, to make up for it."

Ellie's entire face was red, Joel didn't want to think why. He huffs and claps his hands together.

"I'm just gonna-"

"Yeah. Probably for the best-"

"I'll see you-"

"Patrolling Monday? Yeah."

"Okay-"

"Good."

"B-bye, Ellie."

"See ya', Joel."

She shuts the door, leaning against it.

"... So how did it go?"

Ellie laughs, but it sounds like a sob.

"I'm never gonna live this down."

"Probably not, no."

Ellie spends the day staring at the walls or the ceiling in a daze, Dina not doing much else, either.

_ Maybe I should control my anger better. _

She thinks to herself, too little too late.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Please let me know!


End file.
